DESCRIPTION: (taken from the abstract) The goal of this Phase II Small Business Technology Transfer Grant Application is to build and evaluate a commercial quality orthodontic Headgear Monitoring System that provides a quantitative measure of a patient's headgear use (both time and force). The Headgear Monitoring System consists of a headgear monitor, a communications interface dock, and user-friendly software. The headgear monitor uses a low-energy consumption, battery-powered microprocessor and sensors to assess the use of the orthodontic headgear. The reliability of the headgear monitor will be evaluated in a series of lab tests. Clinical evaluation of the monitors will take place in four private orthodontic offices. Forty-eight children will use the headgear monitor for six months as part of their ongoing orthodontic care. Headgear use data will be collected at each orthodontic appointment for statistical analysis of reliability. Patients, parents, and orthodontists will be interviewed about the design and functionality of the Headgear Monitoring System. The headgear monitor has been designed not only to measure headgear wear but to enhance it. Psychological research suggests that the simple act of "monitoring" behavior improves patient compliance with therapeutic regimens. Feedback on compliance will be readily available to patients, parents, and orthodontists. Improving compliance with headgear wear may have clinically beneficial consequences. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE